


Season 1, Book 11 Buster Hardings: Buster Vs. Haylee

by missey3455



Series: Season 1, Book 11 [1]
Category: Novels - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Buster and Haylee have been best friends.. until Haylee started hanging out with his former enemies. When he found out she lied when she was due to go to the mall with him, he got very upset. When he found out what she was going to do with the girls, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. Would things patch up before he makes a big decision? Find out later.
Series: Season 1, Book 11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737478





	1. Chapter 1

Buster was heading to Centre Park Rink for a hockey game on a Wednesday afternoon. It would be his first home game. When he had an away game before Winter Vacation, his team had won that day. He's one of the three goalies. He does it on Mondays. He would be on the ice with the other players because it was Hector's turn and Pete takes his turn on Friday. They do that well as a team.  
Buster also takes skating lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He has been taking them since he was only five and he's nine now. He even has a skating event in a few weeks. He had finished third place a few times, but he didn't care.  
His diabetes doesn't stop him from being active in sports. He also can't drink milk without taking Lactaid pills, which he takes every morning.  
"Go, Lightening!" Haylee cheered on.  
She and Buster had met on a soccer team and they have been best friends ever since. His other friends are his neighbors: The Hollowware siblings, Alex, Jr., Manny, Danny & his twin, Lenny, Anna, and Alexis. He's also friends with the girls' pals, Tammy & Amy, who are also twins, Kayla, and Kayleigh. They're African-Americans. He's also close to another friend, Lena. None of his friends skate, but they do like to cheer him on and want to attend all his home games. They also want to attend his skating event.  
Lena was the only one who wasn't there. Buster knew she wouldn't be, because she was out of town with her parents. If she could have come today, that was all she could have done. She got ill with cancer recently and Buster was the only person she mentioned to. She claimed her mom said it was her decision if she wants to bring it up or not. He didn't like leaving his friends out, so he made her a Get Well Soon card and had them sign it to show how much they cared. Then, he learned she had lied to him: Mrs. Brock never mentioned that. As a result, Lena got grounded for two weeks, starting after she returned from Winter Vacation with her class in New Hampshire. She apologized, but it didn't excuse her from being punished. She can't use the phone, watch TV, or leave the house except for attending any of his home games, but she is not allowed to join her friends during celebrations.  
When the game had ended, Buster's team had won 6 to 1. Hector missed only one goal, but did just fine for the rest of the game.  
"Way to go!" exclaimed Leah.  
She's one of the Young triplets who were adopted by Buster's parents last summer after their father got killed in a car accident. Her brothers are Lee and Leo. They lost their mother and sister to an illness.  
Buster's mom and dad, T.J. and Justin, recently welcomed twin boys to the family. Mike was named after T.J.'s late grandfather, and Jake was named after Justin's uncle, who had died long before Justin and T.J. had started dating.  
On the way out, Haylee said, "I'll meet you outside. I just need to tell Buster something."  
"Okay," said Alex, Jr.  
She didn't wait too long when Buster came out in his regular clothes. Coach Gomes lets the players leave their uniforms at Centre Park Rink during hockey season.  
"I was waiting here to tell you something. My folks are going away to Florida for a week starting next Saturday, so I'll be going home with you the day before that," said Haylee.  
"That's good," said Buster.  
"I don't want to watch my siblings while our parents are away, so they're both staying at their friends' houses, too. It's for my mom's birthday," said Haylee.  
"Do my folks know yet?" asked Buster.  
"Yes. Mom made the arrangements before letting me know," said Haylee.  
"Good," said Buster as they headed out to join the others.  
The kids planned to have dinner at the diner. T.J. already knew none of her children would be home for supper. She would just have her infant sons.  
After the kids had dinner, they had some ice cream and went home after that. At home, Justin gathered the kids for a family meeting.  
"I have some news for you kids. I have found a bigger house to fit all of us. This house has four bedrooms, which means Mike and Jake would be able to have their own room when they're ready. But they'll be still be with me and your mother for the meantime," said Justin.  
"That's cool," said Leah.  
"We'll be seeing the house tomorrow after Buster gets out from his skating lessons," said Justin. "It's not far for your school, so you'll be staying there."  
"Good," said Lee.  
Buster didn't say a word. He got up and went to his room while his father was mentioning it. He has been moving a lot since he was three. He was born in Washington. When his father became a diplomat, they had lived in Utah, Nevada, and New Jersey before settling in Delaware. He kept changing schools every time. That was when Justin decided to quit that job and enroll in school for bartender.  
Buster was also disappointed because he had planned to give up his room to his brothers and move into the triplets' room since they had two sets of bunk beds. He didn't want to mention that in front of them in case the plan didn't work out.  
Twenty minutes later, T.J. came up to see her son and said, "I was concerned about you, honey."  
"I thought you told Dad about my plan," said Buster petting his dog, Goldilocks.  
"I did. He just wanted to make the right decision for everyone. The good news is that the new house is close to your school," said T.J.  
"Good. I'm sick of doing that, especially since we moved around too much," said Buster.  
"I know," said T.J.  
"I don't want to tell anyone until Dad takes the house," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you for that," said his mother.  
"I'll only mention that to Haylee since her family almost moved when her father declined and wanted to stay where he was and to stay here," said Buster. "He likes working at Uno's."  
He changed into his pjs and went to bed at nine pm.  
The next day, at school, Buster went to Haylee during lunch and said, "Can we talk about something after school?"  
"Sure," replied Haylee.  
Even though she knew what it was, she decided to wait until school to let him focus during class.  
"Mom said she'll bring you home after your skating lessons. She already talked to your mom about it," said Haylee.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
After school, on the way to Centre Park Rink, he said, "Dad found a bigger house to fit everyone. It's big enough for Mike and Jake to have their own space when they get old enough."  
"I had a feeling," said Haylee.  
"Luckily, I don't have to switch schools this time, so I'm glad about that," said Buster.  
"That's good," said Haylee.  
"I know. We'll be visiting the new house after my skating lessons," said Buster. "I'll call you about it after I do my homework."  
"Okay," said Haylee.  
"I don't want anyone to know just yet until Dad accepts the house," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you for that," said Haylee.  
"Neither did my mama," said Buster. "When I'm ready, act normal in front of Lena."  
"Good idea," commented Haylee.


	2. Chapter 2

At Centre Park Rink, Buster focused on skating lessons so that he won't mess up with his father's news in his mind. After that was done, the kids waited outside.  
"Mom also said that your mother asked her to watch your brothers while you and the rest are touring the house," said Haylee.  
"Okay, great," said Buster.  
That was when Mrs. Hill showed up to pick them up.  
"The triplets and your father already left so your mom stayed to wait for you," said Mrs. Hill. "I'm going to be at your house until you guys come back from dinner."  
"Haylee already told me that you'll be watching my brothers," said Buster.  
"Yes. I agreed to do so," said Mrs. Hill.  
When they got there, Buster put his stuff in his room and then, left with his mom.  
"The couple that we'll be meeting is the Bennetts. They'll be moving to Florida soon," said T.J.  
When they arrived, a realtor was there to greet them.  
"Hello. I'm Savannah Morris," said Mrs. Morrison.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm T.J. and this is my son, Buster," said T.J.  
"Mark and his wife, Julia Bennett felt ready to sell the house. They'll be leaving in a few months," said Mrs. Morrison.  
Leah came by and said, "Dad came up with a plan for our new rooms. One is big enough to put our bunk beds there. When the time comes, he wants to use the movers to save time and money."  
"Also, the two guest rooms have twin beds. Dad plans to use one of them for Mike and Jake when they're ready to have their own space," said Leo.  
"Do you guys mind showing Buster around while your mother and I talk to the Bennetts and Mrs. Morris?" asked Justin.  
"Sure. Come on, Buster," said Lee as they left.  
The rest went to the living room and sat on the couch.  
"This house is a perfect size for everyone. The other house only has three bedrooms and it's not big enough for our infant sons to have their own room," said Justin.  
"You're making a great decision for your family," said Mr. Bennett.  
"My parents are moving here, so I'll probably let them live in that house to save time," said T.J.  
"That's a good idea," said Mrs. Bennett.  
"When do you plan to leave here?" asked Justin.  
"We haven't decided yet. We have a family in Florida, which is partly why we're moving there to be near our children and their families. Plus, we want to be in a warmer weather," said Mr. Bennett.  
"Plus, we just retired, so which is the best time to move down south," said Mrs. Bennett.  
"Take your time. We're not in a rush to move in here," said Justin.  
"Wonderful," said Mrs. Bennett.  
"Do you want my business card in case the plans didn't go through?" asked Mrs. Morrison.  
"That would be great," said Justin as she gave him one. "Thanks."  
"Are you interested in taking this house?" asked Mr. Bennett.  
"Yes," answered Justin.  
After they finished talking, they gathered the kids and went out as they used both cars for Friendly's. Then, they went home.  
"How did it go?" asked Haylee.  
"Good," replied Buster.  
They went up to his room.  
"Dad took the house. The Bennetts are relocating to Florida to be near their family," said Buster.  
"I know that couple. They baby-sat for me and the Pearson girls when we were little. They live across the street from each other," said Haylee.  
"As in I'll be their new neighbor?" asked Buster who was getting shocked.  
"Yes," replied Haylee.  
"Joy," muttered Buster. "I dread that coming."  
Tina and Toni haven't been nice to Buster since he became friends with Haylee. They bullied him, but he ignores them. They even broke his blood sugar machine in New Hampshire. They would tease him being friends with Lena. Haylee would tell them that her friends are way too young to be dating and their parents would never allow that.  
The girls were former friends of Haylee's. They recently made up by the end of Winter Vacation. It turned out they were jealous of Haylee who moved to a new grade and Tina stood back, they didn't how they admit that. But Buster isn't interested in being friends with the Pearson girls yet.  
"I'm sure you'll make out just fine," said Haylee.  
"I hope so," said Buster.  
"They're moving to Downtown Dover during the summer. Their father works there. His law office wanted to transfer him to Maine where the girls came from as toddler, but he wanted to stay where is he and thought it would be easier to move closer to his job. Which means, they'll be going to another school. His job is near Uno's," explained Haylee.  
"Thank god," mumbled Buster. "At least I won't have to deal with them any longer."  
"I know," said Haylee.  
"I'm nervous about telling the others my news. I'll have to find a way to tell Lena. I recall on how she reacted when I told her I was leaving Trenton. She was the first friend I made and introduced me to her group of friends. We hit it off right away," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Haylee.  
"Remember to act normal when I do tell the others. I didn't want to Lena to know I only told you," said Buster.  
"I think she would've understood since it almost happened to me," said Haylee.  
"That's true, but I'm worried to get her jealous," said Buster.  
"I can understand why. That was when you were the only one who knew about her illness at the time and didn't want us to know about it," said Haylee.  
"Exactly," said Buster.  
"You showed her how much we cared about her," said Haylee.  
"I sure did," said Buster.  
"Haylee, it's time to leave for home now," said Mrs. Hill who came up.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow, Buster," said Haylee.  
"Bye," said Buster.  
Then, she left for home. Buster went to his mother.  
"I'm more nervous to live in that house," said Buster.  
"How come?" asked T.J.  
"Haylee told me that we'll be the Pearson girls' new neighbors," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked his mother.  
"Yes. I'm not thrilled about that," said Buster.  
"I bet," replied T.J.  
"Haylee could see why, the way they have been treating me," said Buster.  
"I could see why, too," said T.J.  
"Don't me wrong, I'm glad things are better now. However, I don't want to be their friend right now," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said T.J.  
"Luckily, it won't be long. The girls are moving to Downtown Dover because their father wanted to be closer to his job and they'll be starting a new school there," said Buster. "I was glad to hear that."  
"I bet you were," said T.J.  
The next day, at school, Buster was a bit nervous to tell his friends about his new house.  
"I'm getting my first Chemo tomorrow," said Lena.  
"That's good," said Danny.  
"I can't wait for that. I would like Buster to see me," said Lena.  
"I'd have to check with your mom first during your punishment," said Buster.  
"I think Mom would let you," said Lena.  
"And, how you would let me know since you can't use the phone?" asked Buster.  
"I agree with Buster," said Danny.  
"I don't break anyone's rules to get them into a bigger trouble," said Buster.  
He almost didn't notice Haylee wasn't there.  
"I bet Haylee's with the Pearson girls," said Lenny.  
"Probably," said Buster.  
"I hope she remembers to spend the week with you starting next Friday," said Alex, Jr. "I suggest she's still catching up with the girls even more."  
"I learned hockey practice is postponed because of the busted pipes," said Buster.  
After school, Haylee did remember about next weekend.  
"I was letting you tell the gang on your own," said Haylee.  
"I didn't think of that. I didn't get to do so because Lena announced she's starting Chemo tomorrow. That was when I knew it wouldn't be a good timing to bring up about my news," said Buster.  
"Smart move," commented Haylee.  
"Lena wanted me to see her, but I told her I'd ask her mom while she's grounded," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Haylee.  
"I added how would she let me know since she's not allowed to use the phone," said Buster.  
"I know. You could call her mom and ask her yourself," said Haylee.  
"I thought about the same thing. I think Mama would agree with me," said Buster.  
"If we go to the mall tomorrow, you might have to wait for because I have to watch my siblings while my parents attend a wedding where only adults got invited and I wouldn't know what time they'd be back," said Haylee.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
At home, he talked to his mom and she agreed to check with Mrs. Brock.  
"You were smart to tell Lena that," said T.J.  
"I know. I'll do that after my homework is done," said Buster.  
"Okay," said T.J.  
"My hockey practice got postponed because the pipes got busted," said Buster.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, he went downstairs to call Mrs. Brock on her cell and she answered, "Hello."  
"Hi, Mrs. Brock," said Buster.  
"Hi, Buster," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I'm calling to ask you a question," said Buster.  
"What's up?" asked Mrs. Brock.  
"Lena mentioned she's having Chemo tomorrow," said Buster.  
"Yes," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Lena wanted me to see her, but I told her I'd have to check with you first during her punishment," said Buster.  
"That's fine. You were right to talk to me about it. In fact, her punishment ends tomorrow for good behavior," said Mrs. Brock. "Thank you for telling her that."  
"No problem. When should I see her?" asked Buster.  
"You can visit her tomorrow after lunch," said Mrs. Brock. "I just wanted her to rest first."  
"Sounds good. I can see why: Chemo makes people feel tired, weak, or nauseous," said Buster. "My great-grandfather was the same way. I bet she would be like that after her treatment."  
"Yes," said Mrs. Brock.  
"One more thing I didn't to tell her: I'll be moving to a bigger house. You're the first one to know. I wanted to tell my friends, but I found out Lena wasn't in due to her cancer treatment, I knew that wouldn't be a clever idea to tell anyone at the time," said Buster.  
"I understand," said Mrs. Brock.  
"In fact, I'll tell them at the mall on Sunday. We were due to go tomorrow, but I think I'll let her join us," said Buster.  
"Good idea," agreed Mrs. Brock.  
"The only one who knew is Haylee since her family almost moved away, but her father decided to stay here and stay where he is at. I told her to act normal around Lena because I didn't want her to get jealous," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said Mrs. Brock.  
"While we're still on the phone, we're meeting between 3:00 and 4:00 pm. Is that an appropriate time for her so she can relax?" asked Buster.  
"I think that would be fine," replied Mrs. Brock.  
"Do you want to call me drwhen you leave with her?" asked Buster.  
"I'll do it that way," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Great. I'm going to let the others know," said Buster.  
After they had a long talk, he called Haylee to tell her that he had permission to see Lena and about the mall on Sunday so she can join them.  
"Perfect," said Haylee. "The wedding started at one pm and my parents asked me to make dinner for my siblings at six since our parents are having supper during the reception."  
"I'm going to let my neighbors know, too," said Buster. "Mrs. Brock knows about my news and she thought I was smart enough by not bringing it up when Lena mentioned about her treatment. I'm going to tell all of our friends on Sunday."  
"That would be a good place to tell them," said Haylee.  
After they were done talking, Buster told his mother where he was going. The triplets were at a sleepover.  
"Alright," said T.J.  
"Since Lena's punishment would be done tomorrow, I'll wait until Sunday so she can be involved. That way I won't have to repeat that to her on Monday," said Buster.  
"I agree," said his mother.  
That was when he went next door and rang the doorbell as Alex, Jr. came to answer.  
"Hi," said Alex, Jr.  
"I came over to tell you guys something," said Buster.  
"I'll gather the others. You can come in," said Alex, Jr.  
"Okay," said Buster as he came in.  
He was in the living room when Alex, Jr. and his siblings came in.  
"What's going on?" asked Danny.  
"First of all, I got permission to see Lena tomorrow," said Buster.  
"That's good," said Lenny.  
"Her punishment ends by then for being good. I'll be letting her join us on Sunday. Haylee can't join us tomorrow anyway because she'll be watching her siblings for the afternoon while her parents attend a wedding," Buster continues.  
"That's perfectly fine by us," said Danny.  
"Mrs. Brock will call me when she's ready to bring Lena Sunday to let her rest first," said Buster.  
"Okay. We have some news to give you. Mom and Dad are starting to take some classes for foster care. They had to wait to hear it before they begin. It starts on Monday. It's only a few weeks. They'll be doing that while we're in school. We're all excited," said Anna.  
"What age?" asked Buster.  
"They want to take any age as long the kids are easy enough to handle even if they have rough lives," said Lenny.  
"As long as you don't have any troublemakers, you're all set," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Danny.  
That night, after dinner, T.J. said, "I need to talk to you about something. Mrs. Brock called while you were next door."  
"About what?" asked Buster who was nervous.  
"Lena was admitted to the hospital," said T.J.  
"What was wrong?" asked Buster.  
"She was getting weak. Somehow, her doctor made a mistake because she's in Stage 4, not 1," said T.J.  
"How can a doctor make an error? How much longer that she has?" asked Buster.  
"Her mom doesn't know yet," said his mother.  
"May I still see her after lunch?" asked Buster.  
"Yes," replied T.J.  
"Good," said Buster. "I bet the others would be surprised. Can I go call them?"  
"Sure," said his mom.  
He went to call Haylee who was shocked to hear that.  
"Her doctor should get fined for making that medical error," said Haylee.  
"Tell me about it," agreed Buster.  
"Do you still plan to see her tomorrow?" asked Haylee.  
"Luckily, yes," replied Buster. "I'm happy about that."  
"I would be, too," said Haylee.  
They talked for a bit longer. After that, he called his neighbors to tell them. They use speakers often.  
"Are you serious?" asked Alex, Jr. "Doctors should never make mistakes like that."  
"I know," said Buster. "Haylee thinks the doctor should get sued for it."  
"I agree with her," said Alex, Jr.  
"I bet her mom might do that," said Buster.  
"Probably," said Alex, Jr.  
After they finished talking, Buster changed into his pjs and went to bed at 9:30 pm. He almost didn't go to sleep because he was concerned about Lena. He was able to fall asleep 30 minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Buster went to the hospital after he had lunch and arrived by 12:45 pm with Mrs. Brock waiting for him.  
"Mama told me about what happened to Lena. Doctors should not make any mistakes," said Buster.  
"I know. Tests showed she has about four to six months to live. They'd still do Chemo though," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Wow. Do you plan to fine her doctor for making a mistake?" asked Buster.  
"I already did. I was very upset when I found out. It was your doctor who fixed it," said Mr. Brock.  
"Good. What doctor did she have?" asked Buster.  
"She had Dr. Frey," said Mrs. Brock. "He was never like that."  
"I don't think I had him in Trenton. I believe I had Dr. Andrews," said Buster.  
"I'm planning to transfer her medical records here, so she can have Dr. Locks," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I don't blame you," said Buster. "May I still see Lena?"  
"Sure," said Mrs. Brock.  
"My other friends were shocked about that," said Buster.  
"I'm sure they were," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Mama said it was okay for me to inform them," said Buster.  
"I don't mind, either," said Mrs. Brock. "It's good to have friends who care."  
"I know," agreed Buster. "By the way, I already told the others about tomorrow and they were fine with it. It was perfect for Haylee because her parents are attending a wedding and she has to watch her younger siblings for the afternoon."  
"That's a good thing," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I added that you would call me when you're ready to bring Lena," said Buster.  
"Good," said Mrs. Brock.  
When they went to Lena's room, she was glad to hear that her mom gave Buster permission to see her.  
"I was terrified to hear that Dr. Frey made that error about my illness," said Lena.  
"I bet," agreed Buster.  
"Did your great-grandfather's illness get caught early?" asked Lena.  
"I don't recall, but he had lung cancer even though he never smoked. He got diagnosed before I moved here. Granny told me that it was from a house fire in Ohio. This was a long time ago before Mama started dating Dad. Luckily for Nana and Papa, they got out safely. Their dogs were heroes. They had house insurance and the damage wasn't too bad," replied Buster.  
"What caused the fire?" asked Lena.  
"It was from lightening. It hit the roof. Gramps was thankful that the dogs saved his parents' life," said Buster.  
"Good," said Lena as Buster agreed. "I recall how you reacted about your papa's illness."  
"Yes. I'm attached to him and Nana," said Buster.  
He had a big secret he hasn't told anyone: Papa would play favorites and Buster was one of them. Even though he loved his papa, he felt uncomfortable about it. He didn't tell anyone to avoid problems or jealously from any of his cousins that could affect their relationship. He didn't want his mom to get mad at her grandfather. When he told that to his grandmother, she agreed that he should keep that as a secret between him and her father-in-law.  
"I'm glad I'll be able join you guys at the mall tomorrow," said Lena.  
"Everyone was glad, too. They thought it was awful for what your doctor did," said Buster.  
"I know," said Lena.  
After they had a long talk, Mrs. Brock offered to bring Buster home. He called his mother to let her know and it was all set after that. When he got home, T.J. was in the living room.  
"How's Lena doing this afternoon?" asked T.J.  
"She was glad to see me. Her mom said she had four to six months to live. She was terrified to hear that," said Buster.  
"I bet," said his mom.  
"Mrs. Brock already fined her doctor for what he did," said Buster.  
"That would teach her doctor a lesson," said T.J. "Is she still going to the mall tomorrow?"  
"Yes," replied Buster.  
"That's a good thing," said T.J.  
"I know," said Buster.  
That night, the triplets came home in time for dinner. At dinner, Justin said, "Mr. Bennett called me and said that he and his wife decided to pick April to leave so they can beat the summer traffic."  
"I don't blame them," said T.J.  
"They're leaving April 16th, so we can get settled in there a few days later," said Justin. "Are your parents moving in here?"  
"I'm didn't ask them yet. The one I'm worried about is Nana. Because If they do move here, they'd have to bring her. She's not capable to live on her own. She would fall often, even before and during Papa's illness. They don't plan to put her in a nursing home," said his wife.  
"Wow," said Leah.  
"At least she wouldn't be lonely," said Leo.  
"I know," said T.J.  
Buster was quiet most of the time.  
That was when Leo noticed and said, "Buster, you're pretty quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"  
"Manny told us about what happened to Lena. I think that's very awful for what her doctor did," said Leah.  
"Yes. I'm concerned about her," said Buster.  
"How can a doctor make a mistake like that?" asked Lee.  
"I know. She has four to six months to live," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Leo.  
"How did Lena make out with Chemo?" asked Leo.  
"Pretty good. She was very happy to see me," said Buster.  
"I'm confused. Wasn't she supposed to be punished?" asked Lee.  
"Her punishment was ending today, so her mom gave me permission to see her," said Buster.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot that Manny mentioned it to us," said Leo.  
"Manny told us that Lena is joining us now. Is Mrs. Brock still letting her go to the mall with us tomorrow?" asked Leah.  
"Yes. Her mom is going to give me a call when she's ready to leave with Lena to let her rest," said Buster.  
"Good," said Leo.  
"And, her doctor is getting fined for that," said Buster.  
"Glad she did that," said Leah.  
"I'll have to figure out how tell any of my friends the news. I remembered when Lena took it harder than the others, but she was glad when I added I'd see her and the others when I visit Trenton," said Buster. "Most of all, I'd miss not walking to and from school with my neighbors. We enjoy doing that every day."


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon, at 3:00 pm, Buster was waiting for Haylee when Mrs. Brock called to say that she was leaving with Lena for the mall.  
"Would you like me to bring you, too?" asked Mrs. Brock.  
"I'm all set. I'll be walking with my neighbors and I'm waiting for Haylee. She was supposed to meet me here. Thanks for the offer," said Buster.  
"No problem, honey," said Mrs. Brock.  
After they finished talking, Haylee called saying she had other plans.  
"Why are you telling me this at the last minute?" asked Buster. "You knew we were doing this today for you."  
"I know, but I'll be out of town," said Haylee.  
That was when he hung up angrily.  
"What was she saying?" asked Leah.  
"She was having other plans," replied Buster.  
"At the last minute?" asked Leah.  
"Yes," replied Buster.  
"Wow," said Leah as they went out with Leo and Lee.  
"Who has other plans?" asked Manny.  
"Haylee," said Buster.  
"She just told him this now," said Leah.  
"Is she insane?" asked Lenny.  
"She was going out of town," said Buster.  
"I bet she might be lying to you. I suspect she might with those Pearson girls," said Danny.  
"I thought about the same thing," said Buster.  
At the mall, Lena was already there when they showed up.  
"I just saw Haylee before you guys came," said Lena.  
"Is she with Tina and Toni? She was supposed to be with us," replied Buster.  
"She didn't see me and I didn't see the girls," said Lena.  
"Just after your mom called me, Haylee called me saying she was having other plans by going out of town. I was so mad. She knew she was due to meet me at my house," said Buster.  
"She's crazy to tell you at the last moment," said Lena.  
"And, I suspected she could be with those immature girls," said Danny  
At the food court, Buster felt ready to tell his friends.  
"I have some news to tell all of you. I'll be moving into a bigger house next month. My father found one to fit all of us so that Mike and Jake can have their own room when they get a bit older," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Anna.  
"The only good thing is that the triplets and I are still attending the same school since it's not far from the new house," said Buster.  
"Thank goodness," said Lenny.  
"I know. And, guess what? I'll be living across the street from the Pearson girls," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked Lena.  
"Yes, but thankfully, not for long. They'll be moving near their dad's job in Downtown Dover. That means they'll be going to another school," said Buster.  
"I heard about that. I think that could be the reason Haylee wanted to be with them more often," said Lenny.  
"Maybe. She knew was supposed to be at my house starting this Friday. Even though I'm glad things are better now, I'm not ready to have their friendship right now," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you for that," said Lenny.  
"You don't have to rush for that," said Anna.  
"And, Haylee better not bring them to your hockey practice or games or we'd end up sitting somewhere else," added Alexis.  
"I know," said Buster.  
After lunch, he spotted Haylee and noticed she was with the Pearson all this time. He knew she had lied to him. He was near the pole.  
"Why can't we join them?" asked Tina.  
"No, you're my company," said Haylee.  
"But we want to be nice to people, including Buster," said Toni.  
That was when Buster left to join others without Haylee seeing them.  
"I'm doing a club against him and you're both joining me," said Haylee.  
"We don't want to," said Tina.  
"Yes or friendship is over," warned Haylee. "Do not tell him about this."  
When Manny spotted Buster, he was mad.  
"What was going on?" asked Manny.  
"I just spotted Haylee with Tina and Toni," said Buster.  
"I had a feeling that she lied to you," said Danny.  
"Me, too," said Lenny.  
"Imagine if her mom knew what she was doing to you? She'd be in big trouble and could get banned from seeing the girls," said Manny.  
"I know," said Leah.  
"I think I'll go home early and tell Mama about this," said Buster.  
"Good idea," agreed Leo.  
Buster left for home. Then, Haylee came.  
"Where's Buster?" asked Haylee.  
"We haven't seen him," said Leah.  
"I'm doing a club against him," said Haylee.  
"You're crazy," said Leo.  
"Who's going to join me?" asked Haylee.  
"Not me," they all said.  
At home, Buster told his mom about it.  
"Haylee lied to you?" asked T.J.  
"Yes. I knew she wouldn't be out of town when I spotted her with the girls," said Buster. "I'm debating to call her mom. She is supposed to be with us while her parents are in Florida."  
"I would," agreed T.J.  
That was when he got and went to call Mrs. Hill and was shocked on what she heard.  
"I'm surprised at her for what she did to you. I'm not aware of that. We were out at the time. She should've called you at ahead of time, not at the last minute. I'm glad you called to tell me that. If she keeps it, I'd have to ban her from seeing the girls," said Mrs. Hill.  
"At this rate, I don't know if I want her here while you and your husband are on vacation," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said Mrs. Hill.  
After they had a long talk, Buster felt better knowing he did the right thing.  
"Mrs. Hill was glad I called her. She didn't know Haylee had lied to me because she was out with her husband and kids. If she keeps it, her mom said she will be forbidden from seeing the girls," said Buster.  
"That would teach Haylee a lesson," said T.J.  
"I thought she was a good friend by sticking with her plans. Lenny believes the reason Haylee is seeing the girls because they'll be moving to Downtown Dover to be closer to his job and they will be switching schools. She had time to be with me, too," said Buster. "Thank god I won't be their neighbor for long."  
"I know, honey," said his mom.  
"I told Mrs. Hill that I don't know if I want Haylee here while her parents are away and she didn't blame me for that," said Buster.  
"Neither do I," said T.J.  
That night, Leah said, "Haylee was looking for you."  
"Why? She hurt me for after I found out she lied to me," said Buster. "Lenny even knew she lied just to be with Tina and Toni. It was bad enough when Lena did that, remember?"  
"I sure do," said Leo.  
"Me, too," said Lee.  
"I made it off that I didn't see you," said Leah.  
"Good," said Buster.  
"I also noticed a big change in her. She planned to do a club against you. It was called The Buster Haters Club and she plans to turn away from you each time you come around. In fact, that's why Haylee came to us. She tried to get us to join in, but everyone refused, including Lena," explained Leo.  
"Wow. I'm glad you all did the right thing," said Buster.  
"I know," said Leo.  
"I bet that's what she'll do to you," said Lee.  
"I should check that out before saying anything to Mrs. Hill," said Buster.  
"Good idea," commented Leah. "We didn't see the girls with her."  
"I'm worried about my blood sugar from the stress. I'll keep tabs on that," said Buster.  
After dinner, Buster changed into his pjs and read for awhile before going to bed by 9:30 pm.  
In the middle of the night, T.J. thought something was wrong because she kept hearing Buster getting up a lot to get a few glasses of orange juice, so when she heard him for the fourth time, she went down to see him.  
"Is everything okay?" asked T.J. "I've been hearing you getting up a lot."  
"My blood sugar was running low. Then, it goes back up," said Buster.  
"It might be stress Haylee was putting you through," said T.J.  
"Maybe," said Buster. "I'd like to try to tell Haylee how upset I am for lying to me tomorrow. Friends are supposed to work things out. We vowed we'd tell each other if one of us is upset with the other."  
"I agree with you," said T.J.  
"I think she forgot," said Buster.  
"Probably," agreed his mom.  
"I'm just glad that my friends didn't want to do that club with Haylee," said Buster.  
"Those are your true friends," said T.J.  
"I know," said Buster. "I thought about that, too. I find Haylee is starting to be a traitor because she was the one who used to stand up for when those girls bullied me."  
"That's true," said his mom.  
"If things don't work out, I don't want her here," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said T.J.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, T.J. knew Buster would be tired because he was still in bed, so she decided to keep him home from school.  
"Can you let either Danny or Lenny know that Buster won't be in today so they can let their teacher know?" asked T.J.  
"What happen?" asked Leah.  
"His blood sugar went up and down during the night," said T.J.  
"I bet because of Haylee," said Leo.  
"Yes," said T.J.  
"Wow," said Lee.  
"He must be still upset for what Haylee did to him yesterday," said Leah.  
"He is," replied T.J.  
When the triplets saw their neighbors, Danny said, "Where's Buster? I'm surprised he didn't come out with you guys."  
"He's still in bed. His blood sugar was going up and down overnight, so Mom figured to keep him home from school and let him sleep," said Leah. "She wants one of you to let Mrs. Pierce know."  
"Okay," said Lenny.  
"We know why he's like that," said Manny.  
"So did we," said Leah. "Mom knew it was from stress Haylee put Buster through."  
At school, Lenny informed Mrs. Pierce about it.  
"Is everything okay?" asked the teacher.  
"Not really. Haylee changed yesterday," said Lenny as he told her about it. "Haylee tried to get us to join the club, but none of us wanted to do that to our friend."  
"Good," said Mrs. Pierce. "Is Buster going to try to talk to Haylee tomorrow?"  
"He hopes so. Otherwise, he'll let the principal know," said Danny.  
At lunch, Haylee begged the others to join the club.  
"What part of we don't want to don't you get?" asked Manny.  
"Yeah, we're not going to lose Buster as a friend because of you. True friends don't do that. How would you feel if anyone does that to you?" asked Lenny.  
"Plus, you're putting our brother through stress," added Leah.  
"Let's go somewhere else," said Leo.  
"And, you're not going to tell us what to do," said Lee as they got up and went to sit another table.  
Tina and Toni went to join the rest.  
"You're supposed to stay in the club," said Haylee.  
But they ignored her and didn't care what she says.  
After school, at the rink, they wondered where Buster was. That was when they found out Buster was at the hospital. Hector was taking over for Buster as a goalie.  
"He had a nervous breakdown," said Coach Gomes.  
"I believe it," said Lenny. "We thought he'd be here."  
Then, they left to see Buster.  
"His blood sugar went dangerously high," said T.J.  
"His coach was just telling us he's here. We didn't know where he was because we figured he'd be at hockey practice. We were confused why Hector was taking over as a goalie for Buster," said Danny.  
"Haylee tried to beg us to join the club, but we refused to listen," said Manny.  
"You guys make better choices to treat a friend," said T.J.  
"Exactly," said Lenny.  
"Buster don't know what to do about Haylee," said T.J.  
"What she's doing to him isn't a real friend," said Alexis.  
"We taught her a lesson by getting up and went to another table away from her," said Lenny.  
"We noticed Tina and Toni did the same," said Manny.  
"Good," said T.J.  
"And, I bet Buster might not want Haylee over when her parents are away," said Leah.  
"He might not want her," said T.J.  
"I don't blame him," said Manny.  
"I wouldn't want any friend over if they did that to any of us," said Lee.  
"Us either," said her brothers.  
"Is it a good time to see him? We were worried about him," said Lena.  
"Sure," said T.J. "I waited for you guys to arrive to bring you to his room."  
"Okay, great," said Lena.  
That's what they did and Buster was sitting up in bed.  
"How are you feeling now? We were all concerned about you," said Lenny. "We were looking you at the Centre Park Rink when the coach told us you were here."  
"I'm feeling a little better. My hands were sweaty, shaking, and dizzy. Mama knew what it was, that's why she brought me here. That was when I found out it was a nervous breakdown besides my blood sugar being high," said Buster.  
"We all knew why you were like that. Haylee was still trying to get us to join that club, but we still said no," said Manny.  
"Thank god you didn't go for it," said Buster.  
"We told her that we weren't losing you as a friend because of her," said Lena.  
"She didn't start the club yet," said Lenny.  
"Mom told us you're unsure about Haylee," said Leah.  
"Yes," said Buster. "I have a lot to think about that."  
"Glad you might not have her at the house," said Leah.  
"I don't need more stress," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said Leo.  
"Also, I told the girls that probation is done," said Lena.  
"I hope I can try talking to Haylee on how I felt on what she did. I just want to tell her how mad I was at her. That's what friends are supposed to do," said Buster.  
"Exactly," agreed Danny.  
"We noticed Tina and Toni stayed with us," said Danny. "I think they're changing to be nice now."  
After they stayed for a long time, Buster was glad he had great friends who cared about him.  
"I'm glad I find out who my friends are," said Buster.  
"Me, too," said T.J.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, at school, the teacher wondered how Buster was doing.  
"He was in the hospital yesterday. He should be able to go back home depending on how he feels. His blood sugar was very high," said Lenny.  
"No informed me on that, so I'm glad you did," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"His mom always tells the triplets so we can tell you anyway so she won't have to call the school," said Danny.  
"That's true," said Mrs. Pierce.  
Later, Buster's blood sugar went back to normal, so he got released and back at home in the afternoon. His doctor wanted him to take it slow for the rest of the day before returning to school tomorrow. He was on the couch when the triplets came home from school.  
"He already informed his skating coach he won't able to make it today," said T.J.  
"How was he today?" asked Leah.  
"His blood sugar got back to normal, so the doctor let him come back home, but needed to rest for the afternoon so he can go back to school tomorrow," said T.J.  
"Mrs. Pierce wondered on how he was doing," said Leo.  
"That's a good thing," said T.J.  
That night, Buster said, "I'm dreading going back to school tomorrow."  
"Because of Haylee?" asked Leah.  
"Yes," replied Buster.  
"Don't worry about it. You can stick with us," said Leo.  
"Good," said Buster.  
He was relieved to hear that.  
"I'm still nervous on what would happen," said Buster.  
"I'm sure you are," said Leah.  
After dinner, Buster did some homework that Leah brought home for him. He did some earlier. He decided to finish it up after school. He didn't want to do too much. His mom didn't mind him taking a few breaks in between. He'd do two subjects at a time to make it easier for him. He saved studying for a math test for last. He figured it would save him time.  
At 8:30 pm, he studied for the math test while he was having a snack in case his blood sugar goes crazy overnight. He was afraid it would happen again.  
In the middle of the night, Buster was getting a headache, but his blood sugar was normal. He remembered what he can take: Aleve. It helped him sleep for the rest of the night.  
The next day, Buster was back at school, but was nervous about seeing Haylee.  
When he spotted her, she didn't even look up at all when he was trying to say hi. All he wanted to do was just to tell her on how he felt the other day. He was disappointed on that.  
In class, they did a math test. Buster's mind almost went blink, but he managed it just fine. After all that, Lena tapped on his shoulder and whispered, "Haylee already started that club today."  
"I already spotted Haylee this morning, but she didn't look up," said Buster.  
"I'm not surprised," said Lenny.  
"I'm disappointed I didn't get to tell her on how I felt," said Buster.  
"I would. You don't need any more stress to put you back in the hospital," said Danny.  
At lunch, Buster decided to try talking to Haylee again before making any decisions, but she got up and sat somewhere else.  
"You got to be kidding me," said Alex, Jr. "Haylee kept trying to get us to do that."  
"I think the last step is talking to Mr. Tillis," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said Manny.  
"I'll go do that after lunch because I don't want another nervous breakdown," said Buster.  
That was when the Pearson girls showed up.  
"Oh, good, he's back," said Toni  
"Can we talk to Buster alone for a minute?" asked Tina.  
"We have been waiting to tell him something, but we knew he was in the hospital," said Toni.  
Buster was shocked that they wanted to talk to him.  
"Or you can talk to us, too," suggested Lenny.  
"Well, okay," said Toni.  
"That club she wanted to do against you was her idea, not ours," whispered Tina.  
"Excuse me?" asked Buster.  
He couldn't believe on what he heard.  
"Seriously?" asked Lenny.  
"Yes," replied Toni.  
"She forced us to do that because she threatened to end the friendship. We tried to tell her no," said Tina.  
"I never thought she would do that to me," said Buster.  
"We told her we wanted to start being nice to people," said Toni.  
"We were impressed that your true friends turned down the club," said Tina.  
"She was still trying to get us to join her, we also told her no," said Danny.  
"I was glad they did the right thing. And, she was supposed to be my friend," said Buster.  
"She knew what she did was wrong," said Alex, Jr.  
"But how come you didn't tell me about this?" asked Buster.  
"She told us not to," said Toni.  
"Wow. I'm glad you're telling me," said Buster. "What I didn't like was that she changed her plans at the last minute when she was supposed to be at the mall with us."  
"Us either. We told her we wanted to join you and your friends, but she wouldn't let us," said Tina.  
"I didn't know you wanted to join us," said Buster, who was surprised.  
"Yes," said Toni.  
"To be honest with you, I wasn't comfortable about friends with anyone for the way they treated me. That's why I wasn't ready to be friends with you," said Buster.  
"We get what you're saying," said Toni. "We were jealous when you moved here and started being friends with Haylee. She already knows we were already jealous when she moved to another grade and Tina didn't. When she came to us, she was glad that we talked it out and we should've been honest with her."  
"Yeah, we are very sorry for taking it out on you. We realized it wasn't your fault," said Tina.  
"Thanks," said Buster.  
"And, what Haylee did to you wasn't your fault, it was hers," said Toni.  
"I realized that now," said Buster.  
"If we promise to be nice to you from now on, can we be friends?" asked Tina.  
"Well.. I'll take your word for it," said Buster. "I'll be moving across the street from you next month. I was nervous how that would work out."  
"It's okay to tell us," said Toni.  
"And, I'm planning to go to the principal's office. Haylee won't look up when I tried talking to her. I was hurt when she lied to me," said Buster.  
"We plan to go with you," said Toni.  
"Oh, good. Can we do that after lunch before I could have another nervous breakdown?" asked Buster.  
"Sure," said Tina.  
Haylee came by and said, "Stay with me."  
"We already told you," said Toni.  
"We didn't want to join you in the first place," said Tina.  
They all got up and went to sit somewhere else.  
After lunch, Buster went to the principal's office with the girls.  
"Can I talk to him alone first?" asked Buster.  
"Sure," replied Toni.  
When he went in the office, he told Mr. Tillis about what Haylee did.  
"How can Haylee, who was your real friend, do that to you?" asked Mr. Tillis. "She was the one who stood up for you when the girls bullied you."  
"They're actually changing. They wanted to come with me," said Buster.  
"I bet that's how you landed in the hospital," said the principal.  
"Yes," said Buster. "My friends knew it was from stress. When they heard I was in the hospital, they visited me."  
"Good thing you had good friends you can count on," said Mr. Tillis.  
"I tried to talk to Haylee about what she did was wrong the other day, but she would turn away," said Buster. "She wanted my friends to join, but none of them wanted to do that to me. I feel they did the smart move."  
"I'm glad they made the right decision to keep your friendship," said the principal. "I don't think Haylee deserves your friendship at all."  
"I wanted to wait to see if talking to you would work first," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said the principal.  
Then, he was ready to let the girls come in.  
"We told him the club was her idea," said Tina.  
"Did she force you to join her?" asked Mr. Tillis.  
"Yes. She almost didn't know we left. She just tried to get us to join back in, but we told her no. We told her we didn't want to do in the first place," said Toni.  
"Good," said Mr. Tillis.  
"I was shocked to hear that," said Buster.  
"I'll call the Haylee down. None of you need to be here for that. I'm going to keeping her after school for two days to punish her. I'll include her teacher in here. I'm also calling her parents and have a meeting with them after school," said the principal.  
"Thanks for listening," said Buster.  
"No problem. You were right to come in here to tell me what was happening," said Mr. Tillis. "I'm proud of the girls to come forward."  
"We made plans to come in here with him," said Toni.  
Then, they left the office.  
"Thanks for coming with me," said Buster.  
"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow in case she sees us," said Tina.  
"Right," said Buster as he went to class.  
"What did Mr. Tillis say?" asked Lena.  
"He's going to call her down to the office with her teacher and keep her after school for two days," said Buster.  
"That would make her think," said Danny.  
"I hope that would make her stop," said Buster.  
"Is her mom going to be involved?" asked Lenny.  
"Yes," said Buster.  
"Good," said Danny.  
"Mr. Tillis was glad that Tina and Toni came with me to tell him what was happening," said Buster.  
"So am I," said Lenny.  
"He was surprised at Haylee for doing that," said Buster. "He also added something that I never thought of: he asked me if Haylee, who was my true friend, would do that to me?"  
"The way we look it, no, she wouldn't. I agree with the principal. She's not a real friend," said Danny.  
"I bet Mrs. Hill would ban Haylee from seeing the girls. You did nothing wrong to deserve that. You had every right to be angry for what she did to you yesterday," said Lena. "I admit it. I did that, too, but I knew it was wrong."  
"I agree. She shouldn't have done that to me," said Buster.  
After school, Buster found out that Haylee got in big trouble for what they did. She will be kept after school by her teacher, Mr. Zimmerman, who was very disappointed in Haylee what she did to his friend. Buster felt better about talking to Mr. Tillis.  
At Centre Park Rink, he focused on hockey practice, which helped him out. Later, at home, Buster told his mom about what Haylee started doing to him.  
"When I tried to talk to her twice, including lunch, to tell her how I felt for her lying the other day, she won't even look up," said Buster. "She's still trying to force my real friends to join her, but they all told her no."  
"Good," said T.J.  
"In fact, Toni and Tina started talking to me. They were changing," said Buster.  
"That was a surprise. What did they say?" asked T.J.  
"The club was her idea," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked T.J.  
"Yes, I was shocked and hurt to found out on what she was doing to me. I had no choice, but go to the office to tell him. He couldn't believe on what he heard. He added she was the one who would stand up for me when Tina and Toni bullied me," said Buster.  
"Good point," said his mom.  
"The girls went to the office with me so they can tell him, too. Haylee got in trouble for that," said Buster. "She will be kept after school for two days and the principal is calling her parents."  
"Good," said T.J.  
"Mr. Tillis asked me something that never came to my mind. He asked if a real friend like Haylee would do that to me," said Buster.  
"He has a valid point. If she keeps it doing that, think about what you would do. Does she deserve to be your friend?" asked T.J.  
"The principal doesn't think she deserves me to be her friend, either," said Buster. "I'll have to think about it."  
"Do you want to wait and see what happens before you decide?" asked T.J.  
"I thought about it, too. I just don't want to land in the hospital again," said Buster.  
"I agree," said his mom.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, at school, Buster's class had a spelling test. They do that first thing that morning. Lena was there. She wasn't having another Chemo until tomorrow.  
At lunch, Haylee was very angry at Buster for getting her in trouble because she tried to flip out on him. She doesn't know that the Pearson girls who brought it to the principal, too. But he wasn't paying attention or speaking to her. He got up and walked away.  
"We don't blame him. You know what you did was wrong to cause the damage. Why do you think he wasn't talking to you? He might end it with you," said Alex, Jr.  
"But...," started Haylee.  
"No buts. You're not acting like a real friend to him at all," interrupted Danny. "I wouldn't even trust you if you did that to me or any of us for that matter. And, trying to get us to join in was very wrong. We could've lost Buster's trust because of you."  
"You wouldn't like it if he did that to you," said Lenny as they all got up to join Buster.  
After lunch, they got their tests and they all had As. Buster gets the highest grade of all: 100%. He won a spelling bee not long after he moved from Trenton. They watched a movie before school ended.  
After school, Haylee appeared and still tried to yell at him, but he still wasn't answering her and kept on walking to the Centre Park Rink. At the rink, he was able to focus on his lessons.  
After the lessons ended, at home, Leah said, "Haylee was furious at Buster since he got her in trouble, but he won't speak to her. We didn't blame him since she was the one who destroyed that trust."  
"I agree," said T.J.  
"She tried to flip on me again after school, but I didn't answer her," said Buster. "She lost my trust. She should've thought about that before. I feel better after the girls told me it was Haylee's idea. She doesn't know that."  
"Do you feel comfortable talking to them now?" asked Leah.  
"Yes," replied Buster. "I did realize what Mr. Tillis told me was true: A real friend wouldn't hurt me. I'm still not sure if I'll ever want to be her friend. What bothers me is that when I tried talking to her, she wouldn't look up. All my other friends were mad at her."  
"I think it's going to be too late for her to fix that friendship," said Leo.  
"I think so, too," said Buster.  
The next day, Haylee heard that the girls had told Buster it was her idea and was very mad.  
"You shouldn't get mad at them. I can't believe you would force them to turn them against me with that mean club you had started. They had every right to tell me. I don't think I can ever trust you. Mr. Tillis said real friends shouldn't be mean to each other," said Buster.  
"I think he might end it with you," said Tina, who was with me.  
"Oh, by the way, I tried to tell you that lying to me was wrong, but you wouldn't listen. My folks didn't raise me to lie. I didn't like it when you changed your plans on me at the last minute," said Buster as he got up and walked away from her.  
Tina and Toni didn't stay with her, either. They were done with lunch.  
"Do you mind if we hang out with you after school?" asked Toni.  
"Sure. You can come to my hockey practice," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Tina.  
"We'll meet you outside," said Toni as they left the lunchroom.  
"I'm glad you told her off," said Alex, Jr.  
"I know," said Buster. "I told her the girls had every right to tell me."  
"I agree with you," said Manny.  
"I didn't think you would feel comfortable around them, but as long as they keep their promises, you're all set," said Danny.  
"Tina even told Haylee that I might end it with her," said Buster. "I told her I don't think I can trust her."  
"I don't think I would, either," said Lenny.  
After school, Haylee still tried to flip out on Buster, but this time, he said, "You hurt me very much. You betrayed me. I thought you were my friend. I'm glad the girls told me what was going on. You knew they didn't want to start doing it and you threatened their friendship if they didn't listen to you. They made me realized it wasn't my fault that you caused the damage. My friends don't have to join you and I'm glad they all refused. Why do you think I didn't talk to you? I'm not sure you're worth keeping. I don't even want you at my house."  
He went outside where Tina and Toni were.  
"Sorry I was late. Haylee was still trying to yell at me," said Buster.  
"We just saw that. What you told her is so true," said Tina.  
"I know," said Buster. "I wanted to know why she lied to me."  
"I have no clue," said Tina.  
"Me, either," said Toni.  
Then, they continued on to the rink. His coach was letting him be the goalie.  
"To give Hector a break," said the coach.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
However, he somehow didn't have that on his mind. He thinks Haylee caused him to lose focus. Mr. Gomes knew something was wrong. When they had a break, Mr. Gomes went to Buster. He almost didn't want to talk about it, but he opened up about what happened. With the coach's help, Buster was able to push it aside and put his mind back on practice. He knew the coach cared about him.  
After practice, Buster was outside with the girls. They plan to hang out at his house.  
"You weren't yourself earlier," said Tina.  
"We knew it was Haylee who caused you to lose focus," said Toni.  
"I knew it right away," said Buster. "I'm glad Mr. Gomes came to me. I realized he cared about me."  
"That's a good thing," said Tina.  
That was when T.J. arrived. The coach was out there, too.  
"He had trouble concentrating on hockey practice. I knew something was wrong, so we had a long talk while he told me about what happened. But he put his mind back and felt better," said Mr. Gomes.  
"That's a good thing," said T.J.  
On the way home, Buster said, "Haylee was the reason. She found out the girls had told the truth. She tried to blame it on me, but Tina and I told her off."  
They both explained on what they told her.  
"Good," said his mom. "We're going to have company. I'm having a meeting with the Hills."  
"If Haylee's there, we'll be next door," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said T.J.  
"We'll tell them what Haylee tried to force us to do if Mr. Tillis didn't tell them," said Toni.  
"That would be a good idea," said T.J.  
When they got home, the Hills were already there. Buster groaned when he saw Haylee, so he left to go next door.  
"He didn't want to join us," said T.J.  
"The principal had just a meeting with us. We were not happy with her," said Mrs. Hill.  
"It was her idea," said Toni.  
"Oh, really?" asked Mrs. Hill. "The principal told us you both went to the office with Buster."  
"Yes. We tried to tell her we didn't want to join, but she won't let us stay out of it," said Tina.  
"We also wanted to join the rest at the mall, but she won't let us do that, either," added Toni.  
"I'm glad they told him the truth," said T.J.  
"So am I," said Mrs. Hill.  
"Haylee tried to flip out on him a few times, but he tells me he doesn't answer her," said T.J.  
"Good," said Mrs. Hill.  
Then, Tina added what she and Buster told Haylee.  
"You girls can leave now," said T.J.  
"And, thank you for telling us," said Mrs. Hill.  
"No problem. We'll go join him next door," said Tina as they got up.  
"Oh, yeah, by the way, Haylee, you almost made him lose focus during practice," said Toni as they left.  
"Thank you for reminding me. The coach told me about that," said T.J. "She was trying to force his real friends to join in, but they all said no."  
"What's wrong with you to be doing that, Haylee? Were you trying to get them to lose their friend?" asked Mrs. Hill.  
"They were all mad at her," said T.J.  
"He did nothing wrong to you. Mr. Tillis told me every time Buster tried to tell you lying to him was wrong, you just won't listen," said Mrs. Hill.  
"Does Buster still want her here while we're away?" asked Mr. Hill.  
"He already made up his mind. He doesn't want her here," said T.J.  
"I don't blame him. We'll leave her with my parents, not the Pearson girls," said Mr. Hill.  
"In the meantime, young lady, you're going to be punished for a month," said Mrs. Hill. "No phone, no leaving the house, and you're in bed at 8:00 pm starting tonight during your punishment."  
"But...," started Haylee..  
"No buts," her mom cut her off. "You shouldn't be mean to Buster in the first place."  
After a long meeting, Haylee's parents made her leave with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Later, Buster invited the Pearson girls to stay for dinner. Their parents gave them permission.  
"Between you and I, we think making up with Haylee was a mistake. If we knew she was going to do that, we would've forget about it," said Tina.  
"I think so, too," added Toni.  
"That's okay. It wasn't your fault," said Buster.  
The phone rang as Leah answered. It was Haylee, who was asking for Buster to flip out on him for getting her punished.  
"I'm sorry, but he's not here, and you deserved it. You were the one who started to be mean to your 'friend'. You were never like that," said Leah as she hung up on Haylee.  
That night, at dinner, Leah told Buster about it and added, "I covered for you. I made it off that you're not here to avoid all that."  
"Oh, good. Thanks," said Buster.  
"I added that's what she gets for being mean," said Leah.  
"Exactly," said Lee.  
"She was supposed to be punished," said T.J. "I had a long meeting with her parents. They grounded her for a month."  
"That would make her think," said Leo.  
"I bet they had no idea she was disobeying that rule: No using the phone," said T.J.  
"Probably not," said Tina.  
"And, they know Buster doesn't want her here while they're away, so she'll be with her grandparents, not you girls," said T.J.  
"I still need to make up my mind on what to do with her," said Buster.  
"You have a big decision to make," said Lee.  
"Do what your heart tells you," said Justin.  
"I thought about ending the friendship, but I'm not sure. I just don't want to have another nervous breakdown," said Buster.  
"Exactly," said Leah.  
"We realized that making up with Haylee was our big mistake," said Tina.  
"At least you both realized that," said T.J.  
"We'll help you decide after dinner," Toni told Buster.  
"Sounds good. I'm in a rough spot," said Buster.  
After supper, they were in his room talking about it.  
"Buster," a voice was heard.  
It was Lena who came by and said, "I wanted to see if you're okay."  
"We're talking about Haylee," said Tina.  
"I'm having trouble with that," said Buster. "She was here with her folks, so Mama spoke to them for a long time. Mama told them I didn't want her here."  
"She's staying with her grandparents, not us," added Tina.  
"We were told her parents grounded her for a month," Toni continued.  
"Good," said Lena.  
"I thought about ending the friendship with her," said Buster.  
"That's what I would do if I was in your shoes," said Lena.  
"Making up with her was our fault if we'd knew she was going to do that," said Toni.  
"Don't feel guilty. Everyone makes mistakes," said Lena.  
"Oh, she called here earlier," said Buster.  
"For what now?" asked Lena.  
"To yell at me for getting her punished, but Leah covered for me saying I wasn't home to avoid that," said Buster.  
"Good move, Haylee should've thought about that before," said Lena.  
"Exactly," agreed Buster.  
They kept talking until Mrs. Brock, who was doing errands, came back for Lena an hour later.  
"Do you think that would help you decide?" asked Tina.  
"Yes," replied Buster.  
"You can always take a break from her, too," said Toni.  
"I didn't think of that," said Buster.  
"That would help you to see if you would either miss her or end it," said Tina.  
"I miss the real Haylee that I used to know," said Buster.  
The girls stayed until their mom came for them at 8:00 pm.  
"How did they all help you?" asked T.J.  
"Toni said something I never thought of doing. I can just take a break from Haylee to help me see if I'd miss her or end it," said Buster.  
"That would help you," said T.J.  
"Tina said the same thing," said Buster.  
That was when he had made a final decision.  
"I'm debating to tell Mrs. Hill on her cell phone. I bet she had no idea Haylee broke that no phone calls rule," said Buster.  
"I would tell her mom," said T.J.  
He went to the phone to tell Mrs. Hill about his decision.  
"I don't blame you for taking a break from Haylee," said Mrs. Hill.  
"Did you knew she called here?" asked Buster.  
"No, I'm glad you're telling me. I just got out of the movies with her dad," said Mrs. Hill.  
"She wanted to flip out on me for getting her punished. Leah covered for me and made it off I wasn't home to avoid all that," said Buster. "And, Leah added she should've of thought about that before starting to be mean."  
"I agree," said Mrs. Hill. "She was watching our younger kids. If I have known she was going to do that, I would've have my in-laws watch all of them. Wait until we get home. I'm going to fix her good. I won't tell her that you told me that."  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
The next day, he had the guts to tell Haylee that it was time to take a break from each other for awhile.  
"You had hurt me too much," said Buster as he walked away to his class.  
"What you did was the best thing to do for you," said Danny.  
"I know," said Buster. "I hate to do it, but I told her that she had hurt me too much. I haven't decided on ending the friendship, just a break."  
"He had a hard time on that," said Lena.  
"She and the Pearson girls helped me decide," said Buster.  
"They were with us when Haylee was at the house with her folks," said Lenny.  
"He explained it to me," said Lena.  
"And, they both realized that making up with her was a mistake," said Buster.  
"That was a surprise," said Danny.  
Buster was less stressful and happy about his decision.  
At lunch, Haylee tried to tell others not to sit with Buster, but no one wanted to listen to her.  
"We can sit with him whenever we want," said Lenny.  
"Yeah, so don't boss us around," added Manny.  
Then, they went by her and sat with him.  
"I think we'll take a break from you, too," said Tina.  
"Yeah," agreed Toni.  
After school, Buster focused on skating lessons and felt glad. He was afraid to mess that up like he nearly did during hockey yesterday.  
After that, his mom was there to pick him up.  
"I was able to tell Haylee about taking a break from her. I added she had upset me too much," said Buster. "I felt it was the right thing to do."  
"I'm glad for you," said T.J.  
"Tina and Toni did the same thing," said Buster.  
"Good," said T.J.  
"Haylee tried to tell my friends not to join me, but they all refused to listen," said Buster.  
"Glad you have real friends," said his mom.  
"So am I," said Buster.  
At home, at dinner, Leah said, "It was odd to hear Toni and Tina saying that to Haylee today."  
"They thought about taking a break from her, too," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Leo.  
"They thought that was the best thing for them," said Buster.  
After dinner, Buster was glad he felt less stressful. At 9:30 pm, he even went to bed feeling good about his decision.


End file.
